Donator Guide
Introduction This page will focus on ways in which you are able to make money once you have become a donator. There are a number of new areas which you have access to upon becoming a donor that allow you to utilise new ways of earning money. Donator Bosses Upon becoming a donor you are given access to a number of new bosses, more being unlocked as you progress through the donation ranks. As a regular donor, you are given access to two new bosses; Barrelchest and Bal'lak the Pummeller. Barrelchest has a chance to drop the Barrelchest Anchor, and Bal'lak can drop a Chaotic Rapier - a very highly sought after one handed weapon that can sell for approximately 1 Billion gp. Both also drop Novite Armour, a mid range melee armour that is generally used for cosmetic purposes, however is not particularly valuable. Both Barrelchest and Bal'lak also drop a significant amount of charms that range in prices from about 10k each to 50k each depending on the type of charm. Gambling Many of the richest players in Runique have made their billions (and sometimes trillions) through the use of gambling. You can access the donor only gambling area through the use of the ::gamble command. Runique has a unique gambling system which utilises the server as a middle man while the gamble is going on to prevent any scamming from occurring, which, combined with platinum tokens allows you to gamble to your hearts content. Bare in mind that you are of course gambling, so there is a 50/50 chance that you will win or lose. There are a number of games that you are able to play, including; Dice Dueling, High & Low, Normal Dicing, Flower Poker, ABC Flowers and Hot & Cold. However, most players only really play Flower Poker (also known as FPing) and the occasional bit of dicing, so if you're hoping to play something else you may be out of luck. Donor Zone Upon becoming a donator, you are able to use the ::Dzone command, which takes you to the donor zone. Here there are Cursed Magic Tree’s which can be chopped at level 82, these offer the best experience for woodcutting and can be sold for approximately 25k each to other players. Donator Skilling Zone As well as being able to access ::Dzone, you can also access ::Dskills, the dedicated Donor skilling zone. Here you are able to purchase uncut Dragonstones from the Skilling Store (The Fairy) for 31k each. Once cut, these can be sold to Sigmund for 30k each, which, combined with the skilling action reward can earn you profits (the extent is dependent on your game mode). The Donator skilling zone is also the only place where you are able to fish Anglerfish, provided you have level 102 fishing. These heal the highest amount of hit points in game, and can be sold for about 25k each, potentially more depending on the supply. Containing 2 bank booths in a small area, it makes skilling very easy and convenient, decreasing the amount of time wasted travelling between the bank and your desired skilling location. Miscellaneous You also have the bonus addition of having an increased chance to obtain rarer loot at Barrows upon achieving regular donator, this chance does not increase further as you progress through the donation ranks, however. Category:Money Making